Blind date
by stiletto-psycho
Summary: JJ and Emily are set up by a mutual friend, who dosent know they work together, or thier feelings toward one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind date**

 _Sat 10th_

'you've been single for nearly a year now jj, time go get back out there!' Laura shouted over the loud, heavy beat of the music in the club her and JJ were in.

'im out there' JJ retorted defensively. 'i just haven't had much in the way of a relationship recently'

'no shit Jajye… you need to get laid.'

'shut up Laura'

'Whoever this girl is your into, either get over her or get under her!' Laura cackled, supremely impressed by her own joke.

'Your vile' JJ replied, screwing her brow.

'im setting you up with someone, your weird when you're not in a relationship.'

'THE HELL YOU ARE!?' JJ nearly screamed 'I dont need to be set up, i'm fine'

'sure you are...look, I know the perfect girl for you' Laura said, as she took a sip of her martini 'she's pretty, smart, a little older than you, a cop or something…'

'A cop or something?' JJ snorted 'Is that your way of saying we have loads in common?'

'Well it's a start' Laura replied sarcastically 'Look just give it a try, i'll even be your emergency caller for if it's not going to well' she offered, whilst fighting back a laugh, remembering when JJ had done her a similar favour when she went on a date with a suddenly very creepy taxidermist.

'Fine… but if this is anything like the last one…'

Laura interrupted 'Will was a really nice guy and i wont hear any different!'

…..

 _Mon 12th_

On the phone to Emily, Laura said all to sweetly: 'Emily, you know that girl I told you abou…'

'No' Emily interrupted.

'Yeah you do, well I told her about you and'

'No Laura'

'Come on Em, just one drink…'

'Laura, im at work'

'Agree and ill leave you alone.'

'Fine, but she better not be a he like last time.'

'Ha, that was funny… if i didn't think she was actually a good match for you I'd so do that again…'

'What was this about leaving me alone?'

'Ok fine, Montey's at 7 on friday ok?'

'Whatever, just make sure your my emergency caller'

'Of course' Laura laughed, 'Im sure it'll be fine, wear that red dress that shows of your tits'

'Laura!' Emily barked, causing Morgan and Reid to look up, worried, and JJ to peer round the door of her office and begin walking into the bullpen. 'Ive got to go, and i don't want to talk to you about this until its over.' She abruptly hung up the phone, slamming it into the receiver.

'You ok princess?' Morgan asked tentatively.

'Yeah… just a friend pissing me off' she replied, rubbing her tired eyes, no doubt smudging her usually perfectly applied makeup.

'What's happened?' JJ asked.

'She's just set me up on a blind date'.

'Oh god, well, you're not the only one'.

'huh?'

'A girlfriend is setting me up on one too… and Im dreading it.' JJ said, laughing slightly, turning to walk back to her office, slightly disheartened at the thought of Emily going on a date. _But Emily was straight. And a colleague. It would never happen. Right?_

As JJ walked away, Emily couldn't help but stare at JJ's ass. Once she realised what she was doing rebuked herself silently. ' You sure you're ok prentiss?' Morgan asked again over the desk divider.

'Yeah, yeah'.

'Look, Prentiss, whoever this person is i'm sure they're perfectly fine.'

'sure' she said back. _But they're not JJ._ She tried to return to her case file, trying to get rid of the image of someone else with the girl of her dreams.

 **A/N: so this fic is based on how my girlfriend and i began dating. We'd known eachother for four years as friends and had a crush on eachother and thought each othr was straight. A mutual friend who didnt know we worked together set us up and the rest is history.**

 **Ive kept this as close to how this really happened as possible, right dowm to the creepy taxidermist. The only real differences are:**

 **We were estate agents, not FBI agents and names obviously.**

 **With love to my girlfriend, Emma. Thankyou for writing your part of this story and for being the love of my life. Happy 2nd anniversary! (Too bad she only uses Ao3 ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: intitals to intitals are texts and italics are either JJ or Emily's thoughts. Bonus points if you acctually know whos talking when because even im a little unsure.**

 _Thurs 15th_

La to JJ: Dinner is tomorrow at 7, Monety's on castle and western. She'll be wearing a red dress. Remember, she is my friend, don't be a bitch or all mopey.

JJ to La: you're an ass and you owe me for doing this.

La to JJ: i think you'll find you owe me for helping you get out there ;)

JJ stared at her phone in a mix of disbelief and annoyance. She did not want to go out with some random girl she's never met, when the girl of her dreams works literally 10 paces away from her.

She stared at Emily through the partially opened blinds of her office. Emily wore a royal blue blouse, with an extra button undone that was driving JJ slightly mad. _Oh god, stop bending over in front of me._

'You're killing me Em,' she said quietly to herself, as she desperately tried to divert her attention to allocating the casefile in front of her: a serial rapist in Lincoln, Nebraska.

Em to La: listen hun, I think im gonna have to pass on tomonorrow, think we might have a case coming up.

La to Em: is that bull shit i smell? Your not getting out of this. Shes just texted me about it and shes really exited! Make sure your there and on time!

Emily groaned, and rubbed ter temples. She prayed a case acctually did come up. _Thats a little weird, Prentiss. People shouldbt have to get hurt or die just so you can get out of one night out._

After getting herself a fresh cup of stale coffee, Emily returned to her desk to start on the pile of cases on her desk that JJ had just added to. She flipped open the first case file: a serial rapist in Lincoln, Nebraska.

 _Fri 16th am_

JJ walked past the bullpen in a grump. Everyone noticed. Morgan, Penelope and Emily watched her from the kitchenette as she stormed into her office and slammed her door, the sound echoing throughout the bullpen.

'Geez, what's she pissed about?' Morgan quipped.

'I think i'll go find out' Emily said as she walked to see JJ.

'Brave woman.'

'More like lovestruck, my chocolate adonis.'

'Prentiss? And JJ? Baby girl, thats insane!'

'you sure about that Morgan? Think about how she acts around her. Trust me, seeing lesbian subplot is my hero ability' Pen said, mincing back to her lair.

Morgan daydreamed about Garcia's last statement. And quickly dissmissed the thought. _Nah, that girls crazy. I think she needs a drugs test._

JJ beard a knock on the door, and willed herself to ignore it.

'Jayje its Emily, can i come in?'

As much as she didnt want to see Emily right now, infact adding sexually frustrated and distractdd to the list of her current greivances was the last thing she needed, JJ could never ignore Emily, never say no to her. She tried to mask her current mood from showing on her face.

On the third knock she said: 'Come on in Em. You dont need to knock. Sit down'

Emily did and smiled. ' Are you ok JJ? I noticed you seemed a bit off.'

'Im good Em, just stressed. And tired. And just to top it off i have that god awful blind date tonight.'

'Ha! Me too, you as hopeful as I am?'

'Yeah, blind dates never go well for me. And i dont have much confidence in my friend's taste.'

Emily laughed ' Me either, last person my friend set me up with wasnt even the right gender!'

'Oh god Em, thats awful. Well i cant really top that!'

 _Right over your head JJ. Ask what gender. Ask what gender!_

 _Ask her what gender jj. You can do it . Theres hope. She might be it now!_

'Id be scared if you could. Listen i have an idea.'

 _Too late._

' If both our dates are a bust, come round mine, abd we'll swap bad date stories andwashed down with a bottle of wine, or five.' Emily winked.

'Sounds perfect, Ill text you tonight.' she smiled back. _And while your there tell me the rignt gender._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry its taken so long to put on this chapter, and we've not even got to that date yet! Between a new job, and a new house, and a new counrty (yay!) two weddings (not mine), an avacado scare (dont ask) and general writers block ive not been able to write as much as i would like. Hopefully i will put some of my weIrd one shots on this site soon, once cleared by the beta/ girlfriend (who, upon rereading the last chapter, ive realised is as good a speller as i am, sorry guys)**

 _Fri 16th pm_

The black dress was unceremoniously thrown on the bed, the fifth in the series that Emily had tried on before her date, preceded by two blue dresses, a black skirt and an emerald green dress that it had landed upon.

She picked up a red top black slacks combo. _This is fine_ Emily said to herself. _Uh. No its not. Makes your boobs look small._

'oh for fucks sake' Emily scolded herself, whilst practically ripping off her clothes tossing it on the growing pile.

'what do i wear then?! Why do i even care, i already know it's gonna be a bust' _yeah, but jj later._

She looked around her large walk-in wardrobe, searching for something she deemed suitable for the evening. She wanted hot but not slutty. Hint at the assets but not show them off.

Emily searched and scrutinized, decided an entire new wardrobe was needed and saw it. The red dress. Knee length, tight in all the right places, high collar and no sleves to show off defintion.

 _Ugh, i always wear this. The one she told me to wear. She's right though. My boobs do look great…_

Having decided on the red dress, Emily started on her makeup and hair, opting for light curls and a smokey eye look.

RING RING

Emily looked at the caller ID: 'Laura' rolled her eyes and answered.

'what?'

'getting ready i hope'

'yes, quite busy with that at the moment, what do u want?'

'im just checking youre going to turn up, and asking what your wearing.'

'ill give you one guess…' Emily drawled.

'yes… the go-to dress! Planning on gettin' some tonight?' Laura giggled.

'yeah but not with this date of yours'.

'we'll see… laters emster!'

Emily just stared a her phone… 'Emster...what the fuck is an Emster?'

Meanwhile, Laura began to text JJ :

'u better be getting ready woman! She'll be wearing a red dress. Have fun!'.


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter to keep it going. Depending on if my data holds out, a new chapter either today or tommorow, with the actual date (thank god). Thankyou everyone for your encouragment! Side note: no prizes for guessing that i hate hipsters, who have ruined the coffee shop i now live accross the street from. Yeah i know, shut up Steph!**

The 'antique' lights suspended from above created a dark, yellowish hue across the restaurant, the light dancing across the dark grey walls, the back wall had no paint or paper, just the original brick wall.

 _Hipsters_ emily thought. _I can barely fucking see_.

She had arrived 10 minutes early and was sat at her reserved table. The table was small. Intimate. Covered in a plain black table cloth that felt rough, yet heavy. Upon the table sat a single rose in a vase. No, not a vase. A mason jar.

 _Fucking hipsters_.

Emily's finger slowly twirled along the rim of her wine glass. She had left her hair in its natural state, a slight curl, that softened her strong features. She wore black patent leather heels and, that red dress. Laura was right. She looked fuckable. Just how she wanted it for tonight. Not for her date, she couldnt give a flying fuck about that. She did about JJ though. She craved spending time with her. Even if she was sure nothing would ever happen. _A girl can dream_.

A brief flash of guilt came into Emily's head about wishing JJ's date went badly too, quickly batted away. She tpok another sip of her wine. She winced slightly. It tasted dark and bitter, almost like vinegar. Emily glanced at her phone: 7:30. Her date was late.

She didnt know whether to feel annoyed or happy that she was one step closer to spending the evening with JJ.

'Hey red dress...'


	5. Chapter 5

JJ jumped into the cab. She was late. Why? Because straightners are a bitch. And eyeliner is a bitch. And mascara can just go fuck itself. By the time she got to the restaurant her date would probably have left.

 _And what a shame that would be._

Maybe straight to Emilys? Unless her date went well. JJ felt a pain in her stomach. She wanted Emily to be happy, to find someone. She jusy wished that person could be her. But things rarely worked out like that.

The cab pulled up out side the restaurant. JJ glanced at her phone 7:30. God, she must look so rude. Her date must have left by now. God knows she would have.

She hurried through the doors and approached the hostess.

'Hi im looking for the table under the name laura denton?'

'Right this way' the woman ushered her over to the far end of the restaurant. To a secluded table, and JJ stopped dead in her tracks. She went to rub her eyes in disbelief, but just in time remebering how long she spent on her eyeliner.

Emily. Her face was turned the other way, and she gulped down the remains of her wine. She looked fucking hot. Red was definetly Emily's colour. JJ composed herself, smoothed down her dress and wiped the drool about to pour out of her mouth at the sight of the dark haired beauty.

Laura was about to get the biggest bunch of flowers JJ could possibly find.

'Hey red dress' she called over.

Emilys' head moved so fast her neck should have snapped. Her eyes widened.

'Wow' Emily blurted out, before her brains filter kicked in.

'Wow yourself'

The women stared at eachother for what seemed like hours, before Emily's brain kicked into gear.

'Please, sit down' she said with a smile. She briefly considered telling JJ she could go. That thier mutual friend has obviously made a mix up. But this was her chance. Her body tingled with excitment at the chance. _Be bold prentiss_ , she told herself. She called over the waiter and asked JJ: ' what do u want to drink?' And orderes a refil of her glass before rembering the wine's foul taste, making her screw up her face slightly.

JJ noticed the face 'Are you ok Em?' JJ asked, concerned. _Oh God, what if she dosent want to be here?_ The iternal monologue warred within JJ. _She hasnt tried to leave. Maybe she's just being polite. For gods sake say something._

RING RING

JJ mumbled an apology before rooting for her phone in her purse.

Laura. JJ answered quickly.

'This is ur emergency call'

'Not needed'

'She's hot isnt she?' JJ could hear the smugness in her voice.

'Now is not the time' JJ said, trying to end the conversation.

'Thank me later' Laura said with a laugh, hanging up.

'Sorry about that Emily'

'No problem' she chuckled 'ur emergency call i assume?' Her eyebrow was raised and her smile was crooked. She was beautiful.

'No... yes...yo...ness... how did you know?' JJ sputtered out.

RING RING. Emily's phone blared from her bag. The women both laughed.

'Thats why' JJ winked.

Emily fished her phone and anwered.

'Not needed' she said down the phone, quickly hung up and tossed the phone back into her bag. Her pale porcelin features had turned bright red. JJ made eye contact and said: 'U dont have to stay Em.'

'I want to.'

'Me too'

The meal carried on. Followed by desert and more wine. The women taked aboit anything other than work, relishing getting to know a side that was hidden from eachother as coworkers and friends. The perfect date in both the women's opinion.

As they left a brief akward hug was shared.

'I had a great time tonight, Em'

'Me too'

Neither woman knew what to say. How to end the night. To make thier hopes and intentions for more clearer.

'Well, see you later' JJ lingered for a moment more and left.

 _That was your chance Prentiss. You blew it. Run after her._ She turned around, but JJ was already in a cab. Em felt tears begin to form. Its over.

RING RING. Emily looked at her phone. JJ came up as the caller ID.

'Hey Jayje'.

'Hey Em'

'Is everything ok?'

'Well, my date was a bust'

'Oh really?' Emily smirked.

'Yep. Not even a kiss goodbye.'

'Well thats just rude.'

'I know right! How was your date?'

'Bad too. Hot girl, but always on her phone'

JJ laughed. 'So both bad then? Does that mean your coming to mine now like we planned?'

Emily did a victory dance before hailing a cab. 'On my way now.'

'Does this mean ill get my kiss goodnight?' JJ quipped.

'Definetly'

 **should i continue? If so i could use a little help. Any ideas for future chapters? Thanks for your help. Aand thankyou for sticking with my little story.**


End file.
